Est-ce un rêve?
by Neuphea
Summary: Entre un rêve et la réalité, a t'il vraiment une différence?


Assis contre un arbre le protégeant des rayons du soleil, il respira doucement le parfum de l'été qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait envie de s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée qui commençait à sécher. Il s'y interdit, que diraient ses collègues s'ils le voyaient ainsi? Ils le traiteraient de feignant et de faible... Il voulait éviter ça! Il ferma ces magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude pour plonger complètement dans ces pensées. Il aurait souhaité que cela ne s'arrête jamais, pouvoir se reposer et penser à autre chose qu'aux titans! Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et parler une dernière fois à sa mère... Une larme coula. Ces à ce moment précis qu'il sentit une forte pression sur ces cuisses comme si... comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait sur lui! Il ouvrit subitement les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il trembla légèrement sous l'incompréhension de la situation!

-Capo... Caporal!

Par réflexe il fit le salut militaire toujours assis avec son supérieur sur lui.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Eren Jaeger?

C'était étrange, normalement il était nommé par un "gamin" mais là il utilisé son nom en entier. Bien étrange en effet. Il rougit et essuya rapidement ces larmes.

-Ne me fait pas répéter la question!

-Pardonnez moi mon caporal! Je pensais juste à... à ma mère... décédée depuis... quelques années maintenant.

Sentant ces larmes revenir il prit une grande inspiration. Le plus petit de taille le regarda faire abordant toujours la même expression d'impassibilité.

-Eren... tu dois rester fort si tu veux survivre et venger ta mère... que dis je? Tous ceux qui sont morts à cause des titans! Venge les!

Le jeunot sentit sa détermination resurgir avec force. Oui, le caporal avait tout à fait raison! Il se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il allait tous les tués, il se l'était promis! Pour sa mère, pour ses meilleurs amis et ses compatriotes mort au combat!

-Je ne vous décèverez pas caporal Rivaille!

Celui-ci eu un léger sourire en entendant la réponse du soldat.

-Tu as tout intérêt gamin.

Eren sourit. Ah! Le revoilà son chère caporal toujours égal à lui même.

-Euh... Capitaine?

-Quoi?

-Est ce que vous... pouvez... euh...

-Abrège!

-Vous sortir s'il vous plaît?! _Dit il précipitamment _

-Tch! Tu n'es pas en position de me commander!

Le plus jeune ravala difficilement sa salive.  
-Oui caporal!  
Rivaille commença à se frotter contre lui, il eu un semblant de rire à la vue du visage rougit du soldat.

-Tu n'aimes pas quand je m'occupe de toi?

-...

-Répond!

-J'aime... lorsque... vous vous occupez de moi...

-Vraiment?

Eren honteux lui montra tout de même une nouvelle détermination dans le regard. Il tenta... il tenta de lui montré le sentiment qu'il cachait tout au fond de lui qu'il ne dévoiler jamais, mais là c'était sa chance! Alors il tenta...

Il pris la nuque du plus âger pour y déposer ses lèvres avec passion. Il l'embrassa, explorant sa bouche avec grande conviction, il le toucha passant ces mains dans son dos pour ensuite descendre plus bas et venir malaxer la très belle paire de fesse sans la moindre once d'hésitation et de gêne. Tous ces sens était mis en éveil, il voulait plus, pouvoir le toucher bien plus loin que ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Le semi-titan commença à introduire sa main dans le pantalon du caporal et...

-Aïe!

Rivaille lui mis un coup de tête monumental! Le jeunot par réflexe appuya avec ses deux mains son front meurtri par son bien aimé.

-Pou...Pour...Pourquoi?!

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me dominer ainsi?

Eren baissa la tête, le petit homme se releva en soupirant.

-Ne partez pas!

Il lui attrapa la manche de sa chemise. Il ne bougea pas, le regardant le suppliant de rester, il s'accroupit alors en face de lui.

-Eren, comment veut tu que je parte? C'est impossible ici pour moi.

-Comment ça?

-Regarde autours de toi et dis moi ou nous somme.

Le châtain s'exécuta, il regarda autours de lui. Des champs, des forêts, un lac, une prairie... Ou est ils? Il s'en souviens pas. L'arbre ou ils étaient assient, les surplombaient de toute sa grandeur, le seul qui se trouvait dans la prairie. Une brise le fit frémir alors qu'il devait faire chaud puisque c'était l'été. Il fixa le soleil qui s'assombrit petit à petit... de plus en plus... pour disparaître...

Il regarda de nouveau autours de lui... il écarquilla les yeux! Les champs n'était plus que cendre, le lac était d'une teinte rouge sinistre. Les forêts les entourant était brûlés tout comme l'arbre ou ils se trouvaient. La prairie était joncher de cadavres dont certaines parties de leur corps manquait... Le semi titan était terrorisé, il hurla de toute ces forces, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait il regarda son supérieur pour avoir des explications sur la situation mais... le caporal était gravement blessé, le sang coulait de partout...

-Qu'es ce qui ce passe...? Que vous arrives t'il?! ON EST OU PUTAIN?!

-Eren...

Il pris sa tête entre ces mains.

-Nous sommes actuellement dans ton esprit Eren, mais maintenant tu dois partir... tu dois le retrouver, il t'attend!

-De quoi parlez vous? Qui m'attend? Je ne veux pas vous laisser!

-Tu parles trop gamin. _Il eu un sourire. _Il faut que tu te réveille.

-Non vous êtes blessé, il faut vous soigné!

Le jeune était à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Le laisse tomber? L'homme qu'il aimait? Certainement pas! Mais attend... Depuis quand est il amoureux du caporal? Il avait beau réfléchir il ne se souviens pas...

-Au revoir, Eren.

Rivaille disparut doucement comme s'il était fais de sable et que le vent l'emporter.

-NON! Ne me laisser pas Caporal, ne m'abandonner pas! Je suis amoureux de vous...

Tendant la main vers celui ci qu'il n'attrapa pas, il lui sourit avant de disparaître. Eren sentit sont corps se briser, cette impression qu'il avait de tomber dans le vide il se laissa faire qu'avait il à perdre maintenant de toute façon?

Il fermât les yeux et plongea dans le néant complet...

**...**

-Eren. Oï Eren! Réveille toi putain de gamin!

D'un coup il se releva, écarquillant les yeux, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Il était sur un lit dans une chambre dans le château réservé au bataillon d'exploration ... Rien d'anormale... Il regarda à coter de lui: un Rivaille en parfaite santé le fixer d'un air surpris; mais aussi Hanji, cette jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire amusé.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé...?

Hanji pris la parole:

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Nous étions dans le jardin et nous testions t'es capacité de titan pour savoir si tu était dangereux pour l'humanité ou pas.

-Et?

-Et c'est un franc sucés! Tu n'as pas bougé en nous voyant par contre... ensuite quand nous avons voulu te ramener sous ta forme humaine impossible de te réveiller tu es resté deux jours non stop à dormir, ou appelons ça plutôt un coma. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se fait mais les recherches avance bien merci pour ton boulot!

-De... de rien.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrait nous remercier, j'ai du te porter jusqu'ici, te laver et veiller sur toi à tour de rôle, franchement j'ai autre chose à foutre!

-Rivaille laisse le tranquille. _Reprit la brune calmement._

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir pris de votre temps...

Eren baissa la tête avec une certaine honte sur le visage. Le petit homme le lorgna intensément bien plus que d'habitude.

-A quoi tu rêvais avant de te réveillé?

Hanji ne put s'empêcher de sortir un petit rire étouffé.

-Je ne sais plus trop, c'est encore un peu flou... Pourquoi?

-Tu ne te rappelle vraiment de rien même durant ton sommeil?

Eren commença à réfléchir cherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire ce qui avait pu se produire.

-Non désolé je ne me rappelle définitivement pas.

Le plus vieux se leva alors pour sortir de la chambre suivit par la brune à lunette qui avant de partir lui souhaita un bon rétablissement.

**...**

Deux semaines sont passé depuis. Eren s'occupait des chevaux, les nourrissaient, les panser avec attention. S'ils n'existent pas, sa aurait était bien plus compliqué pour combattre les titans déjà que ça l'es suffisamment assez... Il aimait bien cette tâche, elle était distrayante et surtout elle ne faisait pas référence à cette guerre pour la survit de l'humanité. Il remplit un sceau d'eau et...

-Hé gamin!

Celui ci sous la surprise lâcha soudainement le sceau, renversant l'eau sur le sol.

-H-Haï!

-Idiot regarde ce que tu as fait!

-Excusez moi mon caporal!

-Tch! Tu ne sers vraiment à rien.

-...

Le châtain ne voulu pas répondre, s'en valais pas le coup.

-Prépare mon cheval et en vitesse!

-Vous partez?

-En quoi sa te regarde?

-Votre escouade n'est pas avec vous pourtant.

-Je sais j'y vais seul.

-Et s'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Le plus petit de taille le fixa d'un air mauvais et impatient.

-Me prendrais tu pour une petite demoiselle sans défense par hasard?

Eren rougit.

-B-bien sûr que non!

-Tant mieux sinon je peut assurer que je t'aurais prouver le contraire en te tabassant, compris?

-Oui, Caporal!

-Maintenant prépare mon cheval!

Le jeune homme voulu se dépêcher pour ne pas énerver Rivaille plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il oublia un détail... L'eau qu'il avait fait tomber par inadvertance c'était mélangé à la terre, formant une petite flaque de boue glissante. En se précipitant il dérapa et cogna de plein fouet le plus vieux qui sous la surprise tomba à la renverse sur un tas de foin suivit du soldat. Les deux hommes avait fermés les yeux par instinct durant la chute le temps qu'ils se remettent de leur émotions ils les ré ouvrèrent pour s'apercevoir que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils n'osèrent pas bouger d'un pouce se regardant avec la plus grande stupéfaction.

-C-cccapoooral... J-je suis vraiment d-déso...

-Finalement je ne te tabasserai pas.

Ah?

-Je vais plutôt te tuer.

Eren frémit de terreur, son supérieur ne montrait aucun sentiment que de l'impassibilité, c'est quand il était comme ça qu'il était le plus dangereux.

-Mais que faîtes vous?

Ils se retournèrent brusquement! Petra, Mikasa et Hanji les observa abasourdi de la vision de ces deux hommes l'un sur l'autre.

-C-ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez!

-Et que penses tu que nous pensons Eren? _Dit Hanji avec sourire provocateur_

Rivaille agacé se releva d'un coup en poussant le jeunot qui cette fois ci tomba sur le dos.

-Pff à quoi pensez vous bande de perverse! _Le caporal se dépoussiéra un peu. _Eren!

Le nommé sursauta.

-Je veux te voir à 22 heures dans mon bureau et je ne tolérerai aucun retard!

Et il partit. Le semi titan sentit son âme sortir de son corps. Ce soir à 22 heures il sera mort. Mikasa s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

-Il ne t'as rien fait j'espère?

-Non, pas pour le moment...

-Tu veux que je m'occupe du nain, je me ferai une joie de lui faire comprendre sa douleur!

-Non Mikasa! Je peux m'en charger seul!

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je dois me débrouiller!

Mikasa soupira, elle avait souvent l'impression d'être sa mère et le voir sortir du nid la rendait triste. Elle rit intérieurement à cette pensée, non, Eren avais beau faire l'adulte il restait tout de même un peu immature.

Elle aida le jeune homme a se relever. Les trois jeunes femmes lui souhaitaire bonne chance pour ce soir, il en allait avoir bien besoin.

**...**

Eren transpiré de plus en plus, durant tout le long de la journée il avait penser au moment fatidique ou il devra se retrouver seul avec le caporal. Que va t'il lui arriver? Rivaille était bien rentré et la confrontation se passerai dans à peine deux petites heures. Il soupira... il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir maintenant, il était trop jeune et puis il devait se venger et tuer tout les titans! Il se l'était promis et l'avais aussi promit à son Caporal... Attendez deux secondes! Quand lui avait il promis une telle chose? D'un coups un frisson le parcourus, il retourna inlassablement son cerveau pour enfin retrouver sa mémoire. Le champs... le grand chêne... Levi sur lui... le baiser... le changement soudain d'environnement et... sa déclaration...! Ses pensées comme vidé durant un certain temps, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à une coquille vide et puis, petit à petit, la panique lui fit le même effet qu'une avalanche. Il cria dans sa tête. Alors là c'était trop fort! Il se calma peu à peu et réfléchit à la situation. Non il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui! Ce n'était qu'un rêve rien de plus. Et puis tout vas bien personne ne pouvais savoir le rêve qu'il avait fait. Nouvelle crise de panique! Il se rapella du regard surpris que le caporal lui avait fait lorsqu'il c'était réveillé et du sourire pervers d'Hanji. Et pourquoi tout les deux lui avait ardemment demandé s'il se souvint de quelque chose... C'était certains Eren avait parlé durant son sommeil et la personne qui devait surtout pas entendre avait entendu. Tout espoirs qu'il a eu de sortir vivant de l'entrevue s'effaça comme si ils avaient jamais existé. Encore devant un titan il fuie pas mais là devant le (petit) Caporal Rivaille c'est comme si sa raison lui disait que c'était inévitable! Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus l'heure de la confrontation avait sonnait il devait fuir et rapidement! Il ne trouva qu'un seul endroit pour ça: les écuries!

Il y resta trois heures en tout, sursautant à chaque bruit qu'il entendait, la boule au ventre. D'un il allait se faire tuer car il ne c'était pas présenté devant Levi et ni à son cachot qui lui servait de chambre et de deux ça allait se faire remarqué et des gens partirons à sa recherches. Toujours assis, les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête dans ses genoux, sa vie n'allait que de galère en galère. Les titans, la mort de sa mère, lui semi-titan, toutes les personnes qui voulaient le disséquer et maintenant ça! Cette stupide déclaration! Des fois il voulais vraiment creusait un trou et ne plus en ressortir... Il frappa de son poing le mur et attendit de se calmer. Après quelques temps il s'endormit.

…

Eren se sentait bien, apaisé sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux à souhait. Il n'avais vraiment pas envie de se lever mais un coup dans le ventre lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux faire le contraire! Il ouvrit les yeux, en face de lui: Rivaille. Le fixant avec colère, il détailla un peu la pièce ou ils se trouvaient pour savoir si un échappatoire était possible, c'est la que le châtain comprit qu'il se trouvé dans la chambre de son Caporal et dans son lit! A cette pensée le rouge lui vient au joues.

-Sale gamin de merde, je t'avais dit à 22 heures et toi tu viens pas! Obligé de te chercher partout pour enfin te trouver endormit dans les écuries, devoir te remonter, te laver et te mettre au pieu! Tu crois que je suis ta boniche connard?!

-Pas du tout! Je suis vraiment désolé!

-Ah oui? Pourquoi t'es pas venu sale gosse?

-Je... je ne veux pas... mourir avant d'avoir tué les titans...

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te tuer? Maintenant je dis pas mais avant je voulais juste te voir pour tes entraînements!

Eren se sentait bête et très gêner... car il venait de remarquer sa nudité.

-Caporal?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi suis je nu?

-Je viens te dire que je t'ai lavé même pas en rêve de te mettre dans mon lit avec tes habits dégueulasse et comme les miens sont trop petit pour toi... Pourquoi tu croyais quoi?

Eren a juste eu le temps de se retenir de rire, le brun le remarqua et lui lança un de ces regards les plus froid. Le semi-titan frémit.

-Non comme ça...

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'intéresser à ton corps et à toi? Tch! Foutaises.

Ces mots eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Eren. Mais pourquoi? Se pourrait il qu'il soit vraiment...

-Caporal...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore?

-Pouvez vous confiez votre responsabilité envers moi à quelqu'un d'autre?

Rivaille surpris au début regarda le jeune en face de lui.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une question...

Eren reçu de nouveau son poing en plein dans sa machoir mais il ne broncha pas. A la place il se leva du lit et commença à partir. Mais il fut vite retenu par le plus petit de taille qui le ramena sur le lit. Il le regarda de nouveau. Apparemment la violence ne servirai rien avec le gamin ce soir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Eren? Je te reconnais pas. Pourquoi d'un coup tu ne veux plus que se soit moi qui s'occupe de toi?

-...

Rivaille tiqua.

-Je ne peux plus rester à vos coter...

-Et depuis quand?

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux de vous.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne n'osa l'interrompre car la déclaration avait causé un choque si grand que même la fin du monde ne les auraient pas sorties de ce silence. Une larme fit son chemin sur la joue rougit d'Eren, il se releva une nouvelle fois bien décider à quitter rapidement cette pièce et l'homme qui s'y trouvé. Mais celui-ci de nouveau l'en empêcha.

-Lâchez moi!

-Non.

Excéder le jeune homme se planta en face du plus vieux et le défia du regard.

-Si vous me lâchez pas je pourrais prendre ça comme une invitation.

Sous la surprise Rivaille cogna violemment son genou contre le thorax du pauvre Eren qui perdit un peu l'équilibre.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excusez maintenant je voudrais bien regagner ma chambre.

-Attends.

-...

-Pourquoi moi? Je t'ai maltraité au tribunal, je te frappe, je te surveille sans arrêt prêt à te tuer au moindre faux pas. Je pense pas que ce soit de l'amour mais plutôt une grande admiration.

-C'est faux. Je ne pense pas que pour quelqu'un que l'on admire on puisse ressentir l'envie de le serrer contre sois, l'envie de l'embrassai, de le faire sien. Pourquoi je vous aimes? Même moi je n'en ai pas la réponse...

De nouveau ce silence... Leurs questions et réponses ne se plaisaient pas mutuellement et l'ambiance déjà très froide devient glacial.

-Il voudrait mieux que tu partes, Eren.

Le nommé enfila rapidement ces vêtements et sortis avec hâte sans même faire le salut. Tête baisser il ne regarda pas ce qui l'entouré, marchant rapidement. Il faisait nuit noire et tout le monde étaient couchés. Il rejoigna rapidement sa chambre ou de gardes l'attends. Il se fit disputer puis finalement il le laissa tranquille, il se coucha mis sa couette sur lui le recouvrant complètement. Et comme si la triste du monde l'accabler, il pleura... Toutes les larmes de son corps. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter une seule minute... Il resta en position fœtal longtemps, puis il attendit des voix et des bruits de pas et enfin plus rien. Il sursauta quand il sentit une pression sur son bras. Retirant la couette qui était sur lui il se rendit compte qu'une certaine personne était tout proche de lui...

-Caporal Rivaille?!

-Ne cris pas gamin.

Plus de doute se petit bonhomme adorait le prendre par surprise, tout le temps.

-Que faîtes vous ici?

-Je viens parler... calmement...

-N'en avez vous pas eu assez?

-On ne peut pas continuer ainsi et te voyant avec cette tête épouvantable je me dis que j'ai eu raison.

Eren frotta ces yeux déjà bien rouge.

-Et donc que proposez vous?

-On va faire comme avant. Comme si de rien ne c'était passé...

Le plus jeune se mit à rire soudainement, mais pas de joie...

-C'est impossible, je ne pourrais pas...

-Si tu peux.

-Non... vous ne comprenez pas. Quand je suis avec vous je ne peux pas me concentrer, j'étouffe, me sens mal à l'aise, j'ai mal.

-Tch! Franchement on n'avaient pas besoin de ça!

-...

-Que faut il que je fasse pour changer cette situation?

-Laissez moi à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette phrase agaça le caporal.

-Non, tu es sous ma responsabilité.

Eren serra les poings.

-Alors prenez vos responsabilités!

-Que veux tu que je fasse putain de gamin?!

Le jeune homme écarquilla ces yeux couleur émeraude. Cela voulait il dire qu'il pouvais faire ce qu'il veut?

-Je peux vraiment faire...

-Oui! _L'interrompis le plus petit sous le coup de la colère sans vraiment comprendre le sens de la phrase._

Le semi-titan sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, c'était sa chance! Il pris de sa main l'arrière de sa tête et le rapprocha de son visage pour poser tendrement ses lèvre sur son future amant. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas tout à fait d'accord...

-Qu'est ce que tu fous sale gosse?!

-N'est ce pas vous qui venez de me donner l'autorisation?

-Quoi?

-Si vous ne voulez pas alors... je pense que vous ne vous pourrez plus vous occupé de moi.

-Ce que tu fais là c'est du chantage!

Le châtain ria.

-Peut être mais j'ai l'impression qui vous faut une excuse pour que l'on continu.

Il rattaqua ces lèvres avec passion, sous les grognement du plus vieux qui pour autant le repoussa déjà moins. Il le fit basculé sur son lit et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise et passa sa main sur son corps si musclé. Il pinça l'un de ses tétons et pris l'autre en bouche. Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémirc'est pas un gamin _ce_ gamin qui allait lui donner du plaisir! Mais au fur et à mesure sous les tendres caresse prodiguer par le jeunot, celui-ci vu enfin quelque chose de dur se trémoussais dans le pantalon de son caporal. Il lui enlevât les vêtements gênants et libéra sa verge durcit par le plaisir, lui même été dans cet état. Eren commença de long vas et vient, lentement, trop lentement d'après Rivaille qui posa sa main sur celle de son subordonné et lui intima le rythme à prendre. Le caporal avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ces gémissements de plaisir. Les vas et vient se fit plus dur et plus rapide. Le jeune homme le regarda faire émerveillai par son supérieur qui était proche de l'extase, par réflexe il serra plus fort le sexe dans sa main qui se libéra de sa semence sur celle-ci. Rivaille... les joues rougit, la bouche légérement entre ouverte, les yeux humide, sa respiration haletante. Un éclair traversa Eren qui trouva que son pantalon pourtant large d'habitude été à l'étroit. Il en pouvais plus il le voulais!

Avec sa main qui est recouverte de sperme il chercha à taton la porte du paradis. Quand il sentit un anneau de chair il su que c'était bon, il l'avais trouvé! Le jeune homme poussa délicatement de son doigt l'entré. Rivaille se crispa et se cambra d'un coup avant de retomber avec une respiration plus que bruyante.

-Eren, qu'est ce que tu touches? C'est dégueulasse arrête ça!

Mais il fit la sourde oreille et entrât un peu plus profondément. Quand son amant se détendit il rentrât un deuxième doigt mieux accepté cette fois ci. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux et un vas et vient dans son entre chaude. Puis un troisième allant encore plus loin. De ses doigts il explora l'intérieur tellement convoité de son caporal, il toucha un peu partout quand soudain:

-Ahhh!

Son amant qui ne faisait que se retenir pour garder un minimum de fierté hurla son plaisir. Le plus grand comprit que cette endroit précis était sa zone érogène. Il joua encore un peu avec elle, faisant se cambrer son amant qui poussait de jolies cris très excitant. Il retira doucement ces doigts enleva les derniers vêtements qui lui resté et rapprocha son sexe qui avait une taille plus que généreuse vers l'antre de la luxure. Mais son propriétaire observant tout pâlit en voyant le sexe de son amant.

Celui-ci le retourna dans le lit pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Et doucement rentra en lui. Un frisson de pur bonheur le parcourut, que c'était bon! Il ne bougea pas le temps que Rivaille s'habitue à sa présence. Celui-ci se tordit essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer la douleur, puis doucement il bougea de moins en moins. C'est à ce moment là qu'Eren commença ces coups de butoir dans le corps de son amant. Les deux soupirèrent de cette union inattendu et pourtant tellement jouissif. Le semi-titan avait ces deux mains sur les hanches du caporal et venait et se retirait pour mieux revenir. Ces yeux était fermé savourant à chaque instant le plaisir du sexe. Levi se laissé faire, le cerveau déconnecté de la réalité tellement que le gamin lui procuré de nouvelle sensation douloureuse et intense à la fois. Mais il n'arriver toujours pas à réaliser la situation: il se faisait baisé par le gamin. Sur cette pensée qu'il lui semblait d'un coup insupportable il fit basculer le gamin sous lui et le surplomba de sa (petite) taille. Sous l'incompréhension de la situation Eren ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Son caporal le regarda encore avec cette expression aussi sexy. Il était toujours en lui, son amant le chevauchant.

-T-toi... sale g-gamin... c'est pas parce que... je te d-donne... mon cul... que tu dois... me soumettre à toi...

-Alors... soumettez moi...

Il l'avait avec tellement de provocation que Levi n'eu pas le choix. Il se releva un peu faisant sortir un peu le sexe de son amant avant de de suite se rempalé dessus. Il le chevaucha ainsi avec fougue et passion laissant sa tête en arrière. Quand vient le moment ou il se sentit jouir le châtain le masturba de nouveau au même rythme effrénée. Et d'un coup Rivaille s'accrocha à son amant qui lui donna un dernier puissant coup de bassin avant que tout les deux ne se libère.

**...**

Le fin rayon de soleil traversa la chambre du semi-titan qui ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Par rapport à d'habitude il avait chaud. Normal quand votre supérieur est en vos bras. Il se souvenait de la nuit dernière, alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve... Un large sourire traversa son beau visage. Il était plus qu'heureux de cette situation, il allait passé de merveilleux moments avec son tendre Heichou. Il serra instinctivement plus fort son amant.

-Oï gamin!

Son dit amant venait lui aussi de se réveiller, il tenta:

-B-bonjour, bien dormi...?

Le regard de son caporal le transperça:

-A part le fait que tu mes baisé et que maintenant j'ai sacrément mal au cul? Oui j'ai plutôt bien dormi morveux. Par contre toi tes futures nuits risque d'être très agitées, si il y en a d'autre bien sûr si je te tue pas avant...

Ah ben non apparemment le bonheur n'était pas pour tout de suite. Eren transpira tout d'un coup...

-Voyons Heichou calmez vous!

Fin!

Première fiction sur shingeki. Soyez indulgent merci =)


End file.
